Sonya Blade
Sonya Blade a is playable female character from the Mortal Kombat video game franchise. She is the First Lady of Mortal Kombat. Mortal Kombat (1992) Sonya Blade made her debut in the first Mortal Kombat game. She is the only playable female character in the first MK game. Originally, there were no plans to include a playable female character, but the game's publisher gave the game's developers 3 extra months to polish the game, and that's when the developers thought they needed a girl in the game. She was named after one of Ed Boon's (one of the developers) sisters. Sonya Blade's story in the first game revolves around her having to fight her way out of the Mortal Kombat tournament after her and her crew were back stabbed by her now, mortal enemy, Kano. Her specials include the leg grab, and the purple energy rings. In her fatality, she performs the kiss of death. She and Kano were the least used characters in the first Mortal Kombat game. Mortal Kombat II (1993) Due to Sonya Blade, and Kano being the least used characters in the first Mortal Kombat game, they were not playable in Mortal Kombat II. They were not playable, in favor of adding the female palette swapped female ninjas (Kitana, and Mileena). Although, not being playable, Sonya cameos in the background of one of the arenas, along with Kano. Mortal Kombat 3 (1995) Sonya Blade comes back in Mortal Kombat 3. This time, she is playable once again. She also gets a few new specials such as the bicycle kick, the square wave punch, and perfume attack. She is also playable in all updated versions of Mortal Kombat 3 (Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, and Mortal Kombat Trilogy). The actress that portrayed Sonya in the first two games has been replaced with Kerri Hoskins, a 90s playboy star. Mortal Kombat 4 (1997) In Mortal Kombat 4, Midway stopped using digitized actors, and went to the pixel tradition of making video games. Sonya Blade is playable in Mortal Kombat 4. She's the only returning female playable character, and one of the only two female playable characters in Mortal Kombat 4. She is also playable in the updated version of Mortal Kombat 4 (Mortal Kombat:Gold). In her ending, she ends up killing her enemy from the Black Dragon clan. She dies in Jax's, Kano's, and Sektor's endings. These endings are not canon. Mortal Kombat:Deadly Alliance (2002) Sonya is playable in Mortal Kombat:Deadly Alliance;she is one of the returning veterans. Mortal Kombat:Deception (2004) Sonya Blade is not playable in Mortal Kombat:Deception. Although, in the updated version of Mortal Kombat:Deception (Mortal Kombat:Unchained), she appears as a playable character. She has the same attacks and specials from the previous game, though. Mortal Kombat:Armageddon (2006) In Mortal Kombat:Armageddon, all the pre existing characters are playable. So Sonya Blade is obviously playable in Mortal Kombat:Armageddon. She has the same specials and attacks from the Mortal Kombat:Deception, that were also re used in Mortal Kombat:Unchained. Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe (2008) Sonya Blade is playable in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. She is the female character to have the biggest role in that game. Her DC Universe counterpart is Catwoman. In the storymode, Sonya Blade has her own chapter, in which she fights Catwoman, and Green Lantern. Her original fatality from the first game is re-imagined with the Unreal Engine 3, in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. Mortal Kombat 9 (2011) Mortal Kombat 9 is a reboot of the original trilogy (The first three games). So, Sonya Blade being a important character of the original trilogy, obviously has to be and is playable in Mortal Kombat 9. In her x-Ray, She snaps the opponents neck before doing a bicycle kick on them, and then head-first slamming them to the ground. During the events of storymode, Sonya is seen to be chasing Kano, and have a deep hatred for him. Throughout storymode, Johnny Cage hits on her. She also rescues Jax during the first act of storymode. In the second act of storymode, she is kidnapped by the tarkatans. She is held under captive, until Jax, Johnny, and Raiden come to save her. She and Jax then leave Outworld, after Jax's arms are ripped apart by Ermac. In the third and final act of storymode, she and Johnny are the only survivors of the Sindel massacre. She survives the events of storymode. Mortal Kombat X (2015) Sonya Blade has been confirmed to be playable in Mortal Kombat X. The only thing known about her relevance in storymode is that she'll be involved in the Netherrealm war (the events that occur right after MK9's events), and the 25 years later part of the story. It is also known that she and Johnny got married at some point, had a daughter, and then divorced. In Mortal Kombat X, she has a daughter named Cassie Cage, who'll also be playable in Mortal Kombat X. Category:Female Category:Women Category:Fictional Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting video games Category:Characters Category:Blonde Category:Military Category:Woman Category:Lady Category:Girl Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Information Category:Boy Category:Blondes Category:Category Category:Why The Hate? Category:Help Category:True Article Category:Stupid articles